Day One
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: After the first night, what happens now?


Summary: After the first night, what happens now? Rating: MSR, light giggling and snuffling allowed. Disclaimer: Not mine. Pre-Season 8; No Mulder abduction; no pregnancy. All fine and dandy in MY world. Archive: Anywhere, anytime - just let me know! E-Mail: xfdragon@zoominternet.net  
  
Day One By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Fox Mulder rolled over slowly, feeling the telltale yank of twisted sheets on his legs. Reaching down with one hand he gave a swift tug at the offending rag, winning an inch of give. As he mentally calculated the time his arm flopped across the pillow beside his own.  
  
The empty pillow.  
  
Slowly opening one eye he stared at the near-invisible indentation. Leaning over the snuffled into the pillowcase; picking up the faintest scent.  
  
Scully scent.  
  
Not a dream.  
  
Inhaling deeply he began to grin wildly, ignoring the protestations of his body now awkwardly sprawled across the large mattress. The sheets, previously loosened, now threatened to mummify him if he didn't move again and soon.   
  
Lifting his head from the pillow Mulder focused in on a scrap of paper sitting on the nightstand, beside his latest copy of UFO News. Reaching out with scrabbling fingers he managed to snag it before the sheets dragged him back down. Lying on his back he read it out loud.  
  
"See you at work - had to change. XOXOXO Scully."  
  
"Ex o ex o ex o." He repeated again, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. "Scully."  
  
Leaping from the bed in a tangle of linen he headed for the shower, whistling a jaunty tune before he tripped over the dangling sheets.  
  
Special Agent Dana Scully sat at her desk, strategically placed so that she could see out the narrow basement door and into the hall. Glancing at the clock she grimaced.  
  
"Have any breakfast?" Like a drunk leprechan on crack, Mulder bounced into the room; a large bag of donuts in one hand and balancing two styrafoam cups of coffee in the other. "They had Irish Cream coffee today - remembered that's what you like. Decaf."  
  
One eyebrow raised skyward as she stared at him. "You remembered?"  
  
"Sure." Gingerly placing the coffees on her desk he turned and cleared off a spot on his own for the bag; sweeping files to one side with a wave of his arm. "And I even got some of the jelly ones."  
  
"Thanks..." She reached for the cup with the small "X" marked on the top. Her eyes met his, locking in for a second before darting to the ceiling and the ever-present surveillance camera. Even though they had found and removed one, they knew that others had to be present in one shape or another.  
  
"You're late." Her voice was steady and low, giving no trace of the previous evening's display of range and volume.  
  
"Slept in. Late night." Sitting down behind his desk he allowed a smirk to fly across the room.  
  
"Got a new video tape in your mail?" Scully shot back with a matching smirk.  
  
"Oh, yah.... Rough and Ready Redheads."  
  
The hot blush creeping over her face didn't go unnoticed. Mulder grinned. "And they must have cranked up the volume, because..."  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Flipping open a thick file on her desk, Scully stared down at the clippings and notes. "I managed to make some sense out of your notes from the last case."  
  
"Only some?" Leaning back in his chair he reached deep inside the bag. "I'm losing my touch."  
  
"Well, the affividavits from the hotel personnel didn't hurt." She turned a page. "But we still may have a hard time convincing the management that their laundry room is or is not the site of supposedly paranormal activity."  
  
"'Supposedly'?" Taking a large bite out of the sugar-dusted donut, he smiled. "Are we going to have that argument again?"  
  
"It's a discussion." She tapped one finger on the paperclip holding the file together. "As I said before, I'm not willing to write off the possibility that there might be some sort of internal battling going on within the staff; leading to this story and the eventual murder of the doorman."  
  
"Oh, come on..." One hand waved in the air; giving the donut a sparkling trail as the sugar skittered across the desk. "You saw..."  
  
"I didn't actually SEE anything." The redhead paused, looking over at her partner.   
  
"What?" Mulder blinked.  
  
Getting up from her seat Scully walked over, stopping in front of the donut bag. Reaching down she withdrew another powdered donut and took a large bite; filling her mouth so much that she resembled a chipmunk beginning the winter hoarding.  
  
Mulder froze, transfixed by this simple gesture. His free hand made a wave in the air.  
  
"Your mouth... ah... there's..." He waggled a finger. "It's..."  
  
"Oh, right." Swallowing deeply she dabbed delicately at one side of her mouth with a napkin extracted from the bag. "I forgot how messy these things can be..."   
  
"Oh." He took a deep breath, suddenly remembering to breathe.  
  
"Oooh... you got banana." She looked over at the forgotten donut in his hand and then back at her own, a small pout on her face. "I have strawberry."   
  
Leaning over just enough so that her blouse fell open a fraction of an inch Scully dipped a finger into the creamy filling. Popping it into her mouth, she smiled at her partner. "Day one." She whispered, just low enough for him to hear. "Of the rest of our lives..."  
  
A second later she spun around, marching back to her desk and her chair; dropping the half-eaten donut into her garbage can. "Now, about this report..." She briskly announced to the unseen audience.  
  
"Ooh..." Mulder moaned under his breath as the forgotten donut fell onto his desk. "It's going to be a long day..."  
  
------------30------------ 


End file.
